Jasper's Cat Challenge
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: 'Handle that Challenge entree: Jasper and Alice return to Bella after Edward leaves. After hearing Jasper complain about Bella's new cat she challenges him to look after him. What will happen


Jasper Cat Challenge

Disclimer: I do not own: Bella, Charlie,Jasper,Alice, James,Carlisle or Edward. However I do own Bella's cat snowball

Bella's POV

Ever Since Edward left me alone in the forest and the Cullen's left, I felt there was a ripped hole in my heart...

I don't know what Edward was thinking...I know Jasper went a little crazy with his blood lust but I've been in more dangerous sitiuations.

Like nearly getting killed by james

At least I have some happiness in my life...I got a new kitten yesterday...his name is snowball, he's all fluffy and white!

Suddenly I heard a huge thump against my window

"who's there!" I demanded

"hello Bella!" Jasper said as he leapt into my room

Jasper!

"ahh!"

"shh...it's okay Bella...I won't hurt you" Jasper said covering my mouth and suddenly pulled me into a hug

"what are you doing here? I thought you all left Forks?" I asked

"Alice and I are both back...Edward told us to stay away but we couldn't do it to you anymore...especially Alice...oh Bella! I'm really sorry!" Jasper said with dry sobs

"shh Jasper...it wasn't your fault!" I said patting his back

"oh but it was! If I wasn't this blood crazy monster! I wouldn't have tried to attack you and then we wouldn't have been forced to leave you" Jasper said looking even sadder

"look Jasper...you didn't have as much experiance with the whole controling your blood lust thing, I'm not angry with you...if anything I'm angry with Edward for letting that get to him...if it's any consolation I have both you and Alice back...and I missed the whole emapathy thing" I said holding him

"thank you Bella...so what's up with you lately?" Jasper asked with a smile

"well I got a new cat named Snowball...wanna see?" I asked

"sure...if you trust me" Jasper said with a grin

"sure I trust you...I have a question? Where are you going to live" I asked

"If it's okay...could Alice and I stay with you?" Jasper asked

"um...wouldn't Charlie be suspicious?" I asked

"oh we would leave the house when Charlie was awake oh we'd stay in your bedroom" Jasper said

"then sure...I'd love to have you guys live with me" I said

"yay yay yay! Thank you Bella!" Alice said jumping through my window and squeezed me

"oh hi Alice...I missed you too" I said hugging her

"so do we get to meet Snowball?" Jasper asked

"yeah...here Snowball" I said taking him out

"oh...he is so cute Bella!" Alice said excitedly

"yeah...but the scent!" Jasper said holding his breath

"oh so you think you can't handle a little kitty without going crazy Jazzy" I said mocking

"I can so!" Jasper challenged

"okay then...I challenge you to take care of all his needs...I'll be there to supervise of course" I said

"well ,I think we can handle that" Jasper said putting his arm around Alice

"no no no! I challenged you Jasper not Alice...so you are doing this alone" I said

"oh..." Jasper whined

"well in that case I'm going shopping! I'll see you later big boy!" Alice said jumping back out the window

"meow!" Snowball whined

"what's wrong with her?" Jasper asked

"she's hungry...feed her!" I ordered

"feed her what!" Jasper asked frantically

"some hard food...it's in a container near her dish...and her dish says her name on it" I said

"okay...snowball snowball snowball...oh here it is! and here's her food" Jasper said opening the container and started pouring the food into snowballs dish

The food just spilled everywhere

"ha ha ha" I laughed rolling on my back

"what?" Jasper asked getting a broom and dust pan and started sweeping the extra cat food up

"I'll give you a clue...use the scoop next time" I laughed

"okay I'll keep that in mind" Jasper mouthed

[The next day]

"what is that terrible odor!" Jasper complained

"it's snowball's litterbox...change it!" I ordered

"how...?" Jasper asked confused

"take the scoop and pick out all the poop...next pour out the litter and apply new stuff" I said

"okay..." Jasper said clearly looking disgusted as he did what was instructed

[A while later]

"meow!" Snowball said rolling around

"what's he doing?" Jasper asked

"Snowball is in a playful mood...play with him" I said

"okay...here kitty kitty" Jasper said as he gently picked him up and started scratching him behind the ear

{Purr...}

"what's that?" Jasper asked

"it's a purr...it mean's he's happy" I said with a smile

"he's happy! Who's a good kitty!" Jasper said as he fell in love with Snowball

[The next day]

"Jasper! What the hell!" Edward said storming in

"Edward! It's not what it looks like" Jasper said backing up

{Hiss!}

Snowball leapt at Edward

"stay away from me you stupid cat!"Edward said as he threw Snowball into a wall

"Snowball!" I screamed and ran over to him "Edward you killed my kitten!" I screamed again

"I did...oh Bella I'm sorry...he was trying to attack me" Edward said trying to get close to me

"don't you dare go near me Edward Cullen...I hate you!" I screamed

"I hate you too! How could you hurt a poor innocent creature! Oh snowball!" Jasper cried as he ran over to the now dead cat and cradled him in his arms

Edward dropped to the ground crushed

"get out!" Jasper and I screamed in sync

"fine..." Edward said as he got up and left

[two days later]

There was a knock on the door

"hello...oh Carlisle! Why are you here" I asked

"oh Bella! Edward is dead" Carlisle said grabbing me into a hug

"what" Both Jasper and I said

"he went to the voltori and went into the sunlight and revealed himself...so the Voltori killed him...I can't understand why he'd do it though..."

"oh Carlisle! It was Jasper and I's fault...we were angry at him for killing my pet cat that we told him we hated him and to get out" I cried

"he killed your pet cat!" Carlisle said now a little in rage

"yes...but Snowball was after him and he did do it in self defence" I said

"why was Jasper so upset though?" Carlisle asked

"Jasper has fallen for snowball too" I said

"oh...I see...well we are going to hold a funeral for him...you are welcome to come" Carlisle said

"thanks...I guess that means I'm not part of your family anymore...because I was Edwards soul mate and he's dead" I cried

"Isabella...you will always be one of this family...you are one of us now and you can't get out of it that easily" Carlisle said

"yeah Bella...I think of you as a little sister...and I'd be sad if you weren't around and so would Alice...I'll take care of you for Edward" Jasper said putting his arm around me and kissed me on the head

"thank you" I said smiling

The End


End file.
